Mascota de un animal (SauNaru)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: AU. En un mundo donde los humanos con oreja y cola de animal mandaba. Ad. Mpreg Huma Sasuke x Naruto kitsune
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno.

Naruto Uzumaki, un joven mitad Zorro, de uno 14 años estaba muy feliz hoy tendría a una mascota humana, por fin después de mucho tiempo sus padres había aceptado que ya tenia la suficiente edad para tener una "Mascota", En un principio había pensado en comprarle un niño para que así Naruto pudiera cuidarlo bien y de paso educarlo a su modo, pero se sopredienron al verlo querer a una mascota de su edad o por lo menos un año menor que el. Por lo tanto ahora los Namikaze mas conocido como la familia Uzumaki, se encontraba en ese repunarte (simple pensamiento que naruto tenia del lugar y no cambiaría de pensar), Donde había humano en un mal estado, pero se veía que estaba bien o eso parecía.

Uchiha Sasuke, Un Humano insignificante se encontraba ahora Encerrando en una tipo cárcel, donde solo le daba cominda y raramente un cuidado medico, el dueño de ese desagradable lugar era nada mas que Orochimaru, Aunque el hombre mita serpiente era una amable persona los engaños de los humanos lo había hecho lo que ahora era el por lo mismo siempre les dedicaba una sonrisa fría y arrogante a ellos, Sasuke había sido entregando por sus padres al no tener otro opción, Aunque su hermano mayor no quiso que eso pasara pero eso solo hizo que el también fuera otra victima de eso señores que creía que los humanos era simple y tonto humano que solo servia para servir a ellos.

Lo que esos Dos jovenes no sabia era que el destino los había destinado a ... verse y ser Amo y mascota

Continuara...

...

...

..


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Mascota de un animal (SasuNaru)

Pareja: Sasunaru & leve ItaDei e SaiGaa

Capitulo Dos.

 _Naruto caminaba, cerca de esas Cárcel de las cuales se veía personas de unos 14 hasta de uno 30, pero ninguno llamaba su atención, no sabia por que pero todos tenia algo que no le gustaba o desagradaba, hasta que miro a uno tenia le pelo largo pero había algo que le decía que ese no era el indicando, toco un poco la reja haciendo que el chico le quisiera dañar, suspiro ese tampoco seria una linda mascota._

 _Sasuke esta acostado en esa cama polvorienta, hasta que sintío algo caer, sin poder evitarlo se asomo a ver que era, se sopredío de ver a uno de eso Chicos con cola y oreja sentado en el sucio suelo. - **Oe, Dobe que ase allí sentado o es que .. Ere uno de tu especie no "delicado"** -dijo sasuke Fríamente al chico que estaba sentado allí, gracias a su pelo no podia ver su cara y por que estaba de espalda._

 _Había caminado, mucho pero no había encontrado_ _ningun_ _humano de su_ _intenres_ _bueno tal ves el chico azabache pero la forma que lo había mirado no le había gustado además , así que todavía no encontraba una mascota, se termino de sentar en una parte de allí, aunque_ _estuvíera_ _sucio ese parte, después de todo se podía bañar. Estaba pensativo, tal ves ese día no tendría una mascota como había pensado antes pero bueno tal ves al día_ _siguente_ _la tendría, los pensamientos de_ _naruto_ _fuero interrumpiendo por la vos de alguien_ _atras_ _de el pero eso lo asusto un poco pues detrás de el solo estaba ... humanos. El rubio se paro lo mas rápidos y miro al chico que le había hablado ._

 _-_ _.. **. Mi nombre es**_ ** _Naruto_ _... Por favor no me ofenda que yo no le en dicho nada para hacerlo_ _Dettebayou_** _\- Dijo_ _alejadose_ _un poco de la jaula aunque todavía no veía bien al chico, pero podía jurar que era un chico, como de su edad._ _Frunció_ _el ceño cuando vio como el chico le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba. -_ _ **Tonto humano ...** Como __quisi_ _..._ _-_

 _Un hombre de edad_ _avasada_ _se había acercado a los dos chico o mejor dicho al niño rubio, para ver si todo estaba bien y había escucho antes de que el uzumaki se callara la frase que quería decir. -_ ** _Mmm,_ _Uchiha_ _Sasuke, Que tal ese ... No es agresivo pero sin grosero puede disciplinarlo en tu casa_ _Naruto_ _.. No te gustaría ... Eso?_** _\- Dijo el hombre de largo cabello,_ _Naruto_ _suspiro_ _sabia de lo que hablaba, tortura a los humano hoy en día era normal pero el no quería tortura a su mascota, Vio como El hombre serpiente llamaba al humano y este molesta se acerco, se sorprendió ver a un joven humano mas su_ _aparieciá_ _se le hacía conocida al otro humano que había visto, tal ves era hermano._ _Orochimaru_ _solo estaba haciendo eso por Sasuke sabia que el chico no era de las persona que torturaba, suspiro el ayudado a un humano, bueno solo quería cumplir una promesa._

 _Naruto_ _suspiro, No había visto nada que llegara a su_ _intenres_ _pero el chico que tenia en frente no había intentarlo atacarlo y solo había dicho algo que en lo personal le_ _pareción_ _mas amistoso así que ... no perdía nada con intentar llevarse bien con su mascota. -_ ** _Me lo llevo..._**

 _Cotinuara_ _..._


End file.
